Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Parting of the ways
by Diana2122
Summary: In this fifth story about Lottie's life in 18th century Scotland Lottie finds that a friend is in trouble and tries to come to the rescue. Warning: May contain spanking of child/teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Parting of the ways**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on "Outlander", I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: So, Lottie is back as you can see. This is the fifth story in my series about Lottie's life in 18th century Scotland. My guess is that this one is going to be quite long. I have a lot that I see happening in this story and that I want to fit in here. I've also decided to always state that spanking MIGHT occur in my stories in this series because I don't want to give away too much information about the story.**

 **Warning: May contain spanking of a child/teenager.**

* * *

Lottie smacked her lips and urged Seoc into an even faster gallop over Scottish green hills and dirt roads. She ducked to avoid various branches sticking out from trees and skillfully shifted her weight in the saddle when they rode through bends. Seoc was sweating from the exertion and so was she but there was no time to mind that now. Even though she didn't like doing it she nudged him in the side with her feet now and then, but she refused to kick him. She would never resort to that no matter what crisis she was facing. And she was facing a crisis all right. She needed to find Jamie and bring him back immediately.

 **Two days earlier**

Lottie sat on a stool in front of the mirror in her chamber. A copper haired girl with thin light green eyes stared back at her. A boy named Elias back at the orphanage in the 20th century had once called her pretty. She hadn't cared a naught for his opinion of her and his comment had only made her nauseous.

"Boys…" she muttered to herself.

She was all right. Not ugly, she thought as she pulled her hair back and quickly braided it skilfully. Her looks wasn't the most important thing in the world to her. And she certainly didn't care what some boy thought of her. She felt content with herself as she was: a slender girl with a small nose and slight blush in her cheeks with straight red hair and average height. In her own eyes she was pretty regular.

She yawned and stole a glance out the window. The afternoon was gray and since she was at a loss as to what to occupy herself with she thought about strolling down to the kitchen to see if she could get a bite to eat before dinner time. Before she got the chance though there was a sharp knock at her door. A voice was heard through the closed door.

"Lottie Dawson ye are summoned to the Laird's chamber right away."

Colum MacKenzie's chamber was dark with a fire crackling and crunching in the fireplace. The heavy tension between the four men in the room was almost suffocating Lottie as she stood still as a statue holding her tongue and listened to Jamie and Dougal getting an earful from the laird of castle Leoch.

Lottie didn't exactly hold Colum in high esteem. Better put she disliked the man a lot. Due to her upfront ways and lack of suitable behavior for a girl the 18th century he had never been fond of her either. He had just finished exiling Dougal MacKenzie and the man stood with his head bowed in affliction in the middle of the room with his back to the rest of them. His older brother had now turned his attention to her instead.

"And you little Charlotte Dawson," he said with a threatening glint in his right eye. "From now on ye better watch yerself, lass. Dinna ever harm Mrs. Fitz' granddaughter again if ye ken what's indeed good for you. "

She met his ominous stare with a steely one of her own but bit back her remark. She knew she should consider herself lucky to have escaped public punishment and didn't want to risk him condemning her to it now when the incident was behind her. She gave him a nod and he seemed satisfied with that. Instead he turned to Jamie who stood behind her solid as a pillar, as always.

"Jamie Fraser! How dare ye spill McDonald blood on my land?!"

Lottie listened as Jamie took his share of the tongue lashing from Colum. He made a few attempts at explaining and defending his actions but his uncle simply turned a deaf ear and cut him off, making him wince and hold his injured side.

"Nasty old grump," Lottie muttered discreetly and glared at Colum. She hated him for not listening to Jamie and for not allowing him rest when he was injured. He was proving every prejudice she had about him.

"Dinna think ye're too old for me to condemn to a thrashing in the great hall again, lad. You fail to follow my orders to stay close to my brother and you will feel that same strap ye felt years ago again, ye hear?"

Jamie pursed his lips in annoyance at his uncle's threat but said nothing. If Lottie hadn't been so angry with Colum she might have giggled. Having been on the receiving end of punishment by Jamie she found it sort of funny to hear him, a grown up, get the same threat of punishment.

"And just so I know that yer mind is focused on my wishes...ye'll leave that wife of yers, as well as the lass, " he nodded at Lottie who stood frozen in anger. "here."

Jamie now took a step forward.

"I see no reason why…"

"You flap that tongue at me again, lad, I'll have it cut out at the root!" Colum roared.

Everyone looked up as a sharp no! was heard in the cramped room. It took Lottie a moment to register that it was her own voice she had just heard. Dougal had now snapped out of his reverie of misery and turned around and also Jamie and Ned were staring at her small form. Ned with showed interest and Jamie with some trepidation in his eyes.

"You can't do this just because mistakes were made! So what if Dougal got Geillis pregnant! He shouldn't be punished just for loving someone, even if it's someone who acts like some whore! It's not his fault."

She ignored Jamie's fumbling behind her. He tried to grab her arm and get in front of her but she shook him off and faced off with Colum.

Colum looked like he had just realized he was choking on a piece of meat stuck in his throat. His face was dangerously red and looked almost swollen.

"And you have no right to send Jamie away! He only defended himself in that duel for God's sake! If he's going then I'm going to!"

* * *

Lottie swallowed hard as she watched Jamie saddle his horse and fasten his packed belongings behind the saddle. He was really leaving. Just as things had been working out so well and she had thought she would be safe with both Jamie and Claire. And now everything was heading south.

"Dinna fash, lass," he said with a sympathetic look at her hovering at the stable door. "I've given ye my promise I'll be back for ye both, aye?"

She nodded and ran the back of her hand across her nose with a sniffle.

"Yes. But who knows when that will be."

"Well, I canna say for sure. But I promise to try my best to make sure it's soon. If ye promise me to be good while I'm away, aye?"

Lottie appraised his words with arms crossed over her chest.

He turned around.

"Lottie," he said demandingly.

"Yes, yes, I promise," she said with resignation. After the events in Colum's chamber she wasn't about to make more trouble for herself. Things had ended with Colum aiming to slap her face, but he had ended up hitting Jamie's chest instead, as he had stepped in front of her. Not much good had come of her outburst either. She had been unable to change Colum's mind about anything. He was still exiling Dougal, sending Jamie along for an undecided period of time and he was still convinced she was a burden not necessarily worth putting up with.

"And for the very last time, lass: Stay away from Laoghaire. If ye know what's best for you."

She nodded.

"I know."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and finished the preparations on his horse. When he was done he took the reins and led the black horse outside into the courtyard where Dougal, Angus and Rupert were waiting. Claire approached and Lottie deliberately kept her distance to give the couple some space to say their goodbyes.

As Claire finished up tending to Jamie's wound Dougal rode up to Lottie on his speckled horse. He remained seated in the saddle, casually holding the reins in his right hand while looking down at her with a deadpan look on his rugged features. She met his gaze with a steady one of her own.

"Ye tried to stand up fer me," he said calmly. "Against my brother. That's either very brave or very stupid. I choose to believe the former."

Lottie said nothing, just stared at him. On the road she had found she could get along with Dougal MacKenzie. She had to her surprise even found that she liked him and she was sad to see him go now. It had also made her so mad to see him get so beaten down by his older brother earlier.

"Hold out yer hand, lass," he said to her surprise.

He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out two coins which he dropped in the palm of her outstretched hand.

"For me?" she asked, stunned.

A small pleasant grin spread on his lips and the lines around his eyes became visible. He bent down and gave her a heavy but affectionate pat on the head. Then he turned his horse around and headed over to his companions.

"Jamie! Kiss yer bride goodbye now. I want to put some hard miles between me and my brother before nightfall."

Lottie dropped the coins into her pocket with a sniffle and hurried over to Jamie and Claire. When he turned to her to say goodbye she threw her arms around him in a hug. She had decided to stay strong for Claire's sake and not cry, so she forced her fear and worry into the back of her mind and focused on the thought that Jamie would be returning. He had after all promised he would.

Jamie patted the back of her head and held her close for a moment. Then he let her go and gazed seriously at her.

"Ye mind Claire now, lass," he held up a hand in the air. "But you look after her as well. I'm counting on ye, aye?" he said with a smile.

Lottie pushed her shoulders back a little and felt her chest swell with the pride she felt from being entrusted with responsibility while Jamie was away.

"I promise. Hurry back," she said.

He nodded, gave Claire one last kiss on the forehead and swung himself into the saddle. And they were gone.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Lottie was bored. Really bored. The day had been uneventful and she had spent most of it in her chambers reading about different poultices that could be put on snake bites. It had been sort of exciting the first two hours but now she was sick of it. She simply had to get out and do something. She knew it was really too early to head down to the great hall for dinner but she got up from her desk anyway and opened her closet in search of something presentable to wear when heading down there. She had promised to tell a story tonight after dinner as entertainment and she chose a red and black dress for the occasion. Claire had instructed her not to walk around wearing whatever suited her but to think about what she wore in public at the castle, so she squeezed herself into the dress without complaint. Lottie didn't loathe her 18th century dresses or anything but she missed wearing breeks in public. She wore a pair around her own chamber when she wasn't expecting anyone but she resisted the urge to put on a pair when headed to the great hall.

There weren't many people in the big room and she hadn't expected there to be many either, there being two hours until dinner time. But it didn't take long before she had spotted Ned Gowan seated on a bench close to the fire with his nose buried in a book. She approached him and plumped down on the bench next to him. He came out of the world he had been in with a jerk and looked up.

"Oh, Lottie, what a lovely surprise. How are ye?" he said with a smile at her. He closed the book with a muffled thump.

Lottie enjoyed talking to Ned and she was happy to have found him sitting there. After having exchanged pleasantries they got into a conversation about women's possible opportunities to become lawyers in the future. A conversation which occupied them both for half an hour, that was until Mrs. Fitz's kitchen maids began to set the tables for dinner. A pleasant aroma of fried chicken reached Lottie's nostrils and she inhaled the delicious smell deeply, hearing her stomach growl accusingly at her. She turned around and glanced at the doorway.

"I wonder where Claire is," she mumbled.

"Claire?"

She nodded at the old man.

"Yes. I haven't seen her since this morning. Perhaps I'll go down to the surgery and check on her."

"Oh no, no, lass. That's not necessary. Claire headed to Cranesmuir an hour ago. To Mrs. Duncan's house," he informed her.

Lottie fixed her green eyes on him and grabbed his shirt sleeve tightly.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Why?"

She was well aware of Jamie's warning for Claire to stay away from Geillis Duncan before he left.

"Lottie, " he admonished a little uneasily and made her let go of his clothing. "She received a note with a message that she was in a hurry to show Geillis Duncan, for some reason. She was on her way to fetch her horse when I encountered her. But I'm sure she'll be back soon, it's almost dinner time and I dinna think she'd miss Mrs. Fitz roasted..."

Lottie swiveled around on the bench, hopped off and ran from the room, leaving a surprised Ned behind. She had to get to the stables and saddle Seoc. She had a bad feeling about the letter and Claire.

* * *

Lottie and Seoc came in a fast trot through the cobbled streets of Cranesmuir. Just about to enter the square their path was intersected by a shivery looking black wagon with bars at its door. Seoc winnied a little in surprise and Lottie calmed him by stroking him between his ears.

"Shhh, boy, easy."

She got off him and was about to start leading him the rest of the way when she was met by a terrifying sight that made her stomach turn to ice. Claire and Geillis were dragged out of Geillis' house by two men and forced into the back on the black wagon which had parked just outside her house. Lottie wanted to run over there and try to get them out but something stopped her. It was too big a risk, she realized. If she made the mistake of thinking she could rescue them and then failed she might get thrown in there with them too. And then there would be no one to get help from the castle.

Lottie got off Seoc and dropped his reins in the middle of the courtyard. The sound of old Alec's angry admonishing voice reached her ears as she ran towards the staircase but there was no time to explain to him now why she was being so irresponsible with her horse. She just called over her shoulder to him while she ran:

"Sorry, Alec...emergency!" and leapt up the stairs three at a time.

She crashed into the big hall, almost breathless and managed to quickly find Ned among all the people eating dinner. The room was filled with bubbly Scottish voices and she had to raise her voice to be heard over them.

"Help," she said with alarm. "You have to come help me, Ned! Claire has been taken by some men in the village!"

Ned wiped his mouth on the napkin that had been in his lap and his eyes widened.

"What are ye sayin, lass? Taken? By whom?

"I don't know. She and Geillis Duncan were both thrown into the back of a black wagon and taken away. I think I heard someone say something about witchcraft and the thieves hole."

Ned got up quickly and together they left the room. An hour later Lottie was pacing the corridor outside her room when Ned finally reappeared. He had just come from a meeting with Colum about the situation and was now going to fill her in on the plan to rescue Claire. She lunged herself at him, grabbing his sleeves.

"What did he say? Is he on his way to Cranesmuir with men to get Claire out? Or will he wait until morning because it's already too late in the evening? It would be so typical of him to make her spend the night in a thieves hole, whatever that is, because he needs his beauty sleep..."

"Lottie," Ned cut her off. A serious expression covered the old lawyer's face. He looked weary and almost ashamed and it scared her. "I'm afraid Colum isn't going to take action against this atrocity against Claire.

Lottie felt a part of her brain start to boil, but before she had a chance to go livid she felt fear take over instead. Jamie was gone, and now Claire was in deep trouble. Ned had explained to her that Geillis Duncan was most likely the one accused of witchcraft, and that Claire had most likely been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However that didn't diminish the threat against her now that she had been taken along with Geillis. The villagers would see her as just as guilty as the other woman.

"Why won't he help her?" Lottie almost growled between gritted teeth. She spun around and kicked the door to her chambers open with a loud bang. She went inside and Ned stood in the doorway.

"It is complicated, lass. Calm down. I willna abandon them though. I will go to the trial to represent them and do my verra best to help them be set free."

Ned's words calmed her somewhat but she still wasn't satisfied.

"Good but why the hell won't Colum help them?!" she repeated, exasperated.

Embarrassment conquered Ned's features once again and he blushed a little.

"Because of the child Geillis Duncan is carrying," he reluctantly told her with a sigh. "It's a bastard child and Colum would rather it died with her in the pyre than have to deal with its existence after its birth."

The old man shook his head at the distastefulness of his Laird's decision.

"This is however not a conversation I should be having with a young lady such as yourself. All ye need to know right now is that I intend to assist them both to the best of my abilities."

Lottie pushed strands of red hair from her face. Her hair was damp at her neck from riding Sach back to Leoch in such a hurry. She was desperately worried about Claire and she wished Jamie was there. None of this would have happened if he had been. Then the thought hit her: What if this was Colum's doing? Was it possible he could have sent Claire into this trap?

She spun around.

"Did he do this? Colum. Did he send Claire to Cranesmuir to get caught by the town's people?"

Ned frowned in thought, and then contemplated her words for a second before he answered. That wasn't a good sign. It meant Colum really had no desire whatsoever to help Claire since Ned even had to consider the possibility of him setting Caire up like this.

"No, lass. I dinna think so."

She threw her hands in the air.

"Then who would…" she stopped in mid sentence and felt her green eyes turn into slits. "Laoghaire."

* * *

Lottie felt sure Laoghaire had had something to do with Claire getting caught in this mess. She wanted nothing more than to pummel that evil seductress but revenge wasn't her main focus right now. Helping Claire, however, was.

It was morning and the witch trial was going to take place in Cranesmuir at first light. Ned had ordered her to stay at castle Leoch and not set foot in the village the night before and it had of course ended with a dispute between them. Lottie didn't care though. She was going to ride down to the village as soon as he had left and be there for Claire. There wasn't anything the old lawyer could do to change her mind.

 **To be continued**

A/N: Please, please let me know what you think of the beginning of this story. Good? Too slow? Do you have any questions or wishes regarding the story? Reading peoples' thoughts really helps me to keep writing to please send me a short or long review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Charlotte's Tumbling TIme Travel: Parting of the ways

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story

 **Author's notes:** I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had another writing project going on during the summer which had a certain deadline. But now I'm back. I really appreciate your reviews on the first chapter of this story and I hope you're willing to send me some thoughts on this chapter too. Thanks!

* * *

Lottie crawled on her belly all the way to the lid that covered the thieves hole. Dirt and pebbles entered the opening of her chemice and rolled all the way down to her belly but she ignored it. The trial would be starting in a little while and in just a few minutes guards would be coming for Claire and Geillis Duncan. She just had to talk to Claire before the trial started though, to get a chance to calm her and give her some hope. Ned had had a harder time than anticipated leaving castle Leoch without raising Colum's suspicions so when she had realized he would be arriving late to the trial she had snuck out to the stables to get Seoc and headed to Cranesmuir ahead of the lawyer.

She was so scared for Claire. What if the village condemned her. What would happen then? Did they really burn witches at the stake here? Fear grabbed hold of her guts and twisted them around in her stomach like someone tying a knot with a rope. This woman was like an older sister to her. Or maybe in a way even a mother. She protected her and stood up for her and was even willing to keep her with her and Jamie forever. Lottie was terrified of losing her. When she reached the thieves hole she grabbed hold of the bars and shook them, to see if she could move the lid. It was much too heavy for her small form though.

"Is someone there?" said a voice down in the darkness below her.

"Claire?!" Lottie whispered as loud as she dared.

"Lottie? Lottie is that you?"

Both Claire and Geillis became visible down in the hole as they placed themselves straight underneath the opening in the morning light. Claire's hair hung loose about her and she was dirty and appeared to be shivering. Geillis didn't appear to be doing much better either.

"Yes, it's me!" Lottie pressed her face against the bars to make herself easier to spot for the squinting prisoners below. Her green eyes met Claire's light brown ones.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ what are you doing here? Don't you realize how dangerous it is?" she said with exasperation.

"I had to see you. Oh, Claire I'm so sorry this happened to you. But I had to tell you Ned is on his way to help you. He's going to defend you at the trial. And I'm going to help too. I promise the two of us will get you out."

"So many people that care about ye, Claire. Impressive," Geillis chuckled.

Claire stepped annoyedly in front of the other woman, pushing her back, and locked eyes with Lottie from the distance.

"Now you listen to me, Lottie Dawson, " she said with authority she seldom used on Lottie. "You are going to ride straight back to castle Leoch and wait for Ned to return from the trial there. You will not set foot at the trial, do you hear that?"

Lottie chose to believe that Claire must be stressed out over the trial and simply continued talking. There was no way she could go back to Leoch and hide while Claire was in danger anyway. It was simply out of the question.

"Laoghaire did this, you know," she said.

Claire nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. You were right about her being a danger to us. But that's not the point here. You must do what I tell you now, Lottie. If Jamie were here he'd definitely order you to return to Leoch."

"Well, he's not here," Lottie said with downcast eyes. Then her whole body jerked at the sound of male voices approaching. "Someone's coming. Look for me at the trial!"

And she jumped to her feet and ran from the yard as fast as she could to hide behind a corner. She heard Claire's distressed call behind her and soon footsteps and the sound the barred lid being dragged aside so the prisoners could climb out of the hole.

* * *

As the church doors opened Lottie scurried inside as fast as she could to find a hidden place to watch from. She found what she was looking for underneath the judges' balcony. Underneath the balcony was a tight space between the wooden pew and the wall, which only left room for a person to stand and watch the trial. She was fine with that though. It was better that she kept out of sight as much as possible to avoid anyone getting the idea of throwing her out because of her young age. There didn't seem to any others her own age in the room.

It didn't take long before the room was full of chattering villagers. The pews were crammed with people and the ones who were left without a seat lined up along the walls and at the end of the isle. She stared incredulously at their gleeful faces. If they had bothered to look to the side they would have seen a slender young girl in a red highland dress standing there watching them with her back straight and shoulders pushed back. How could they find this entertaining, she wondered. These people must really believe there was such a thing as witches because if they didn't then ït must mean that they were just pure evil themselves.

The judges were two older men wearing white linen covered with black short sleeveless robes. They stared solemnly out across the audience, waiting for everyone to come to order before they ordered the prisoners to be brought inside. Soon people dispersed a little to let Claire and Geillis Duncan through. They were both manacled and lead forward by two male guards who looked like they were enjoying their task way too much. It was all Lottie could do not to jump in front of them and demand that Claire be released from her bonds. They were treating her awfully, and she could see red marks on both womens' wrists begin to take form. She tried to make eye contact but Claire didn't notice her. Lottie instead glanced around the room for Ned. She wished he would show up as soon as possible. What if he didn't show at all? Maybe Colum had discovered his plan and apprehended him at Leoch. No. Ned was on his way, she had to believe that. But if he wasn't then she knew what she would have to do. She would have to defend Claire herself in this courtroom.

Just as that thought crossed her mind Ned crashed winded into the courtroom. Lottie exhaled as she saw him. He really was a sight for sore eyes. She drew back a little though at the stern glare he sent her over his spectacles when their eyes met. He realized it was too late to do anything about her presence now though and instead began to focus his attention on convincing the judges to let him represent the prisoners.

As Ned's silver tongue worked its magic on the judges as well as the scrupulous audience Lottie finally found Claire's eyes. Claire's light brown eyes suddenly widened and her eyebrows pulled down as she levelled a glare at Lottie. One that told her she was not pleased with her for having ignored her earlier words. Lottie gave her a helpless shrug, tell her that she didn't really have much choice in the matter.

For an hour Lottie listened to witnesses accuse the two women of witchcraft in various ways. She clenched her jaw and bit her tongue as she listened to one ridiculous accusation after another. Ned certainly was a skillful lawyer and he defended Claire and Geillis honorably and passionately all the way. That was until the last witness stepped forward. Alastair Duffie. Ned had been able to turn the climate in the room from hateful to humorous almost every time a witness had spoken, but this time he was unsuccessful. The villager Alistiar Duffie's rendering of Geillis Duncan's summoning of lightning and thunder while taking air now made the crowd roar with fear and anger. Lottie watched as Ned tried in vain to calm them down. They seemed impossible to appease this time and she realized he wasn't going to succeed.

"That's it," she finally whispered with a frown.

She stepped out from the shadows of the crowded room and with determined steps made her way to its center. She had to try and turn the tide right away. Counting on her being a girl and also an outsider, as far as the villagers were concerned anyway, to be such a surprise to them she was sure she'd get their attention. She stopped next to Ned and raised her arms above her head and started waving them back and forth until people began to quiet down and stare at her.

"People of Cranesmuir!" she began with a loud voice. "Was Arthur Duncan a sorcerer?"

A confused stirring murmur went through the villagers and they all looked confoundedly at each other. They all had the same question. Who was this girl who suddenly had taken tone in their court?

"If he wasn't then how could his wife be a witch without his knowledge?" she asked. "Was he starry-eyed according to you then?"

One of the priests beat his fist against the balcony rail and leaned forward.

"Young lady…"

Lottie didn't let him interrupt her yet though.

"And didn't Claire...I mean Mrs. Fraser, save young Tamas Baxter with her fine medicinal knowledge when he was dying?!"

The room was quiet now and she had everyone's attention. Ned wore a shocked expression but hurried to put his glasses back on his nose and leaned closer to her.

"I don't know what ye think ye're doing, young lady, but you had better stop it right now no matter what yer intentions are," he whispered anxiously.

Lottie ignored him. She had done this before and she was sure she could do it again. For Claire. She had a story in mind and was ready to dazzle her audience with it and help Ned end the day with the crowd on his side. She stole a glance at Claire whose face had gone white as a sheet. Her lips soundlessly formed the word "Lottie".

"Who is this lass?" the other priest rumbled through the crowd's confused murmur.

"My name is Lottie Dawson and I'm with him, " she said pointing at Ned. "I'd like to ask you all if you have ever heard the story of…"

She didn't get any further before she was interrupted by a big,calloused hand grabbing her neck from behind. The hand squeezed and she felt her face go red. She raised her right arm and tried to spin to break his hold on her but his grip was too good. She stole a glance across her shoulder and saw that the man holding her in his grip was one of the guards in charge of the prisoners.

"Quiet!" the first priest yelled and the crowd went silent. "I don't care who you are, lass. You've weasled yer way into a trial conducted by the church and I intend to see you never repeat it."

The crowd seemed to agree for several of them nodded and a couple even cheered.

"Take her outside, Mr. Brown, and give her the thrashing of her life to help her remember not to make the same offence again."

He waved his hand and Brown began marching her down the aisle. Lottie heard Ned protest but the priest cut him off and asked if her wanted to continue in the accused witches defense tomorrow or not?

"We reconvene again tomorrow," the second priest called out.

"Lottie!" Claire called out in distress as she and Geillis Duncan were put back in manacles and dragged down from their podium.

"Let go of me, you big ogre!" Lottie yelled and fought hard to be set loose.

Brown's leather boots protected him from her kicks against his shins and he didn't seem to care when she reached back and tried to punch his big protruding stomach either. He flung the door open and forcefully lead her out into the street. They didn't stop there though, but continued into an alley. There he held onto her with one hand and started reaching to undo his belt with the other. He really was going to whip her, she thought with a gasp. His grip was still strong but now that he was focusing on two tasks it was no match for Lottie to break free. Especially since Brown wasn't expecting the small copper haired girl to be any danger to him whatsoever. Quickly Lottie raised her right arm high above her head. With all her might she slammed it down right onto his forearm as she spun around at the same time. It caused him to lose his hold on her and scream out in both surprise and pain. She aimed her foot at his groin and delivered a kick that would have sent a real ogre crashing to the ground. Providing it was a male ogre of course. Brown did indeed crash to the ground. He fell to his knees, groaning and then collapsed onto his side on the muddy ground.

Lottie darted off as fast as she could. Out of the alley and up the street she rushed, red skirt flowing behind her. When she reached the stables where she had paid to leave Seoc this morning she opened the stable door slowly and peeked in. No one there so she went inside and straight to his stall. Seoc neighed with happiness at the sight of her and she grabbed his reins and lead him outside. She knew what she had to do now. She was going to have to go find Jamie. Before it was too late and everything went even more to hell in a handbasket than it already had.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Please send me some thoughts on the chapter. Good? Slow? Thoughts on what you think will happen or wish for happening next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Parting of the ways**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I got a question in one of your reviews regarding how often I intend to update this story. My intention is to update once every month but I practically only have time to write on the weekends so it's a slow process. So, sometimes it will probably take longer than that. Like this time. I've been writing this chapter for a couple of weeks now and finally decided to split it into two chapters. This is part one. Part two is almost finished too but I thought it would be better to at least get one part out to you as soon as possible. And here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Seoc came to a halt at the four-way crossroad. Lottie turned her head from side to side, trying desperately to make up her mind which road she believed lead to Dougal's place. She had asked Jamie where he was going and he had described the road to her before he left. He had even showed her on his map, but now she just couldn't remember if it was east or west at the crossroads. Lottie wanted to scream out her frustration. Claire's life was in jeopardy and her memory had to fail her at this particular moment? Ridiculous.

Finally she got off Seoc and stood in the middle of the crossroads, turning her head from side to side, staring down both directions.

"Damn it. If I choose the wrong one and start going in that direction I'll end up wasting so much time that Claire could die," she said.

Seoc snorted as if he understood every word she spoke and she took comfort in that and leaned against his side. She burrowed her face into the blanket she had put on the saddle and tried to think. She shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around her as the drizzle picked up again. As if that wasn't enough there was also a fog surrounding them, making it more difficult to navigate than she had anticipated.

Then there was the sound of hooves on dirt road and Lottie looked up. Behind her on the road she had just travelled came another traveller. An old woman came riding at a slow pace on an old mare. They stopped in front of Lottie and Seoc and the woman pulled her cowl down revealing a worn face with a pair of shining blue eyes.

"Hello to ye there," said the old woman and leaned forward, peering down at Lottie. "Lost, are ye?"

Lottie nodded.

"Yes, we are sort of lost, I suppose. I'm looking for Dougal MacKenzie's home."

The old woman grinned but said nothing. Lottie stared at her until it became awkward, unsure of what to do. Perhaps this woman was a bit slow or something? Or perhaps she hadn't heard her.

"I said I'm looking for the home of Dougal MacKenzie, ma'am," she repeated loudly.

"Yeees, lass. I heard you," she chuckled.

Lottie frowned at her. She was becoming annoyed with this woman's behavior.

"Do you know where he lives?"

She appraised Lottie quietly a moment longer. Then she sat up straight on her horse and nodded slowly.

"Aye, I ken the place. I'm just waiting for ye to offer me something in return for the directions that ye need."

She smiled again and Lottie noticed she was missing several teeth in her mouth.

"You take a fee for information from people lost on the road?" she asked accusingly with a raised brow.

The woman didn't respond, she just kept looking at Lottie with an amused expression on her wrinkled features.

Guess so, Lottie thought. She didn't really have anything of value to give though, accept for Seoc and she definitely needed him. She wouldn't give him up for all the stars in the sky either so that wasn't really an option anyway. She was just about to start objecting when she accidentally brushed her hand against her coat pocket and heard the clinking sound of coins touching. The coins Dougal had given her the day before! She had forgotten to take them out and they were still in her pocket. She pulled the coins from her pocket and stared at them glinting in the palm of her hand. She met the old woman's now curious gaze and held out her hand to her.

"This is all I can offer you. Take them and tell me the way," she said firmly.

The old woman chuckled again, as if she found Lottie amusing somehow. Then she held her hand out from her place in the saddle.

"Come here, lass. Hand me yer money and I'll tell ya."

Lottie eyed the woman a bit suspiciously for a short moment but then dropped the coins into her palm and watched them disappear into her pocket. She felt a sting of worry that perhaps the old woman didn't know the way after all. What if she had only made it up and was now planning on riding off with her money. It wasn't the case though. The old woman gave her directions on how to get to the war chief MacKenzie's land and Lottie made her repeat the way one extra time before she headed off again just to make sure she had memorized every turn.

She climbed onto Seoc's back and smacked her lips. They rode east for an hour, through bends and up slopes, all the while with Claire on Lottie's mind and the danger she was in. She had to get Jamie so he could get to Claire as soon as possible. There was no time to waste whatsoever. The old woman had said it would take about an hour to reach Dougal MacKenzie's land from the crossroads. She now reached the last fork in the road and she determinedly made Seoc take left there. They entered a pathway in between trees and Lottie recognized it as the path that the old woman had described that lead to Dougal's home. Oh, and when she saw a manor begin to come into sight she felt her heart start to race. There it was. She entered a courtyard, not at all as big as the courtyard of castle Leoch but it had stables, a big barn and a stone wall surrounding the premises. Her boots hit the muddy ground with a splash and she looked around in alarm.

"Jamie?! Jamie?!" she called out.

The drizzle was picking up again. Where the hell was he? She inhaled deeply. All was quiet here, except for some noisy chickens wandering around picking with their beaks in the dirt for some seeds.

"Lottie?" she heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone who didn't believe his eyes.

She spun around and spotted Rupert's big form at the stable door. He was a sight for sore eyes and she felt so glad to see a familiar face that she wanted to hug him. But she didn't. She just ran to him, panting with exhaustion.

"Rupert, where is Jamie?"

"Wow, what are ye doin here, lass? Ye rode all this way to talk to young Jamie? Why?" he asked in puzzlement.

Lottie didn't have time to go through every detail with him too. She had to find Jamie right away.

"Just tell me where he is, Rupert," she demanded with a deep frown. She saw in his eyes that he wasn't going to just tell her. "Claire's in terrible danger and we must get to her."

Rupert's eyebrows went up.

"Aah, seems familiar somehow," he said with sarcasm before pointing towards the manor entrance. She didn't have time to rush towards the door before it opened and Jamie exited. He must have heard her. Blue eyes met green ones as their eyes locked from the distance. Jamie immediately started towards her.

"Lottie!? What in God's name are ye doing here?" he asked as he walked.

Something inside her took over and she just dashed towards him. When she reached him she threw her arms around him in a hug and spoke against his big chest.

"You have to come," she said as soon as she regained some of her voice. "Claire's been accused of witchcraft along with Geillis Duncan by the villagers of Cranesmuir. They're going to condemn her. We have to hurry!"

Jamie actually turned visibly pale at her words. He took her by her shoulders and pushed her back so he could see her face.

"You speak the truth, lass?" he asked with a wrinkle of worry between his brows.

She wiped a few stray tears away with the back of her hand and nodded.

"Of course. We have to go save her. The trial is taking place right now and Ned is trying to help them but he's failing."

If it was possible Jamie turned even paler. He turned on his heel and headed into the stables, past Rupert with determined steps.

"Ye stay here, lass!" He called over his shoulder as he went to get his horse. He must have just come back from a ride for his horse was already saddled. He lead him out into the courtyard. "Rupert, tell Dougal where I'm headed. Dinnae follow. I'll be back fer Lottie."

Rupert nodded but Lottie stared at Jamie with her mouth open. What did he mean stay here? That was impossible and not happening no matter what.

"Jamie, I'm coming with you," she started.

"Ye do as ye're told. Stay here," he said with finality in his voice. The kind of finality that said he was expecting to be obeyed.

As Lottie saw him mount his horse she decided she had had enough though. She grabbed hold of Seoc's saddle and hoisted herself up almost effortlessly. She was actually mighty tired but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She wasn't going to be left behind. Seoc now stood next to Jamie's horse.

"Lottie, I dinnae have time fer this?!" Jamie roared. "Dismount right away or I swear…" he threatened.

She stood her ground though. This was not one of those moments when she could allow fear to take over.

"I'm sorry. You can punish me later if you want but I'm not staying here. You have no idea how hard we've ridden to get here and I'm going with you no matter what and that's final. I'll stay out of your way when we get there. But I'm going. In case you need a hand. I just won't leave Claire to her fate."

Jamie's eyes shot daggers her way.

"Why can't ye ever do as ye're told, lass?" he growled under his breath. "Rupert, tell Dougal where we're headed and why."

The thudding of hooves on muddy ground was heard as they rode off in a galopp up the road.

* * *

It was over. All was lost. Claire had been offered the chance to escape through sacrificing Geillis, and she had almost done it. She wanted to see Jamie and Lottie again and she wanted to live. But not this way.

"Mr Gowan is mistaken. I have nothing to say," she said and swallowed down her tears.

After that all hell broke loose. Claire as well as Geillis were both condemned to burn to death on the pyre and through the cheers of the villagers Claire was stripped and whipped across her back by one of them. The pain was almost blinding. She could hear herself scream out after each lash across her vulnerable back and she struggled to break free. Just as her eyesight began to go blurry a familiar voice was heard. Jamie's voice. Soon he was standing protectively above her while she lay collapsed on the floor, holding a sword in each hand pointed at the villagers.

Lottie fell to her knees next to Claire and cupped her chin in her smaller hand. The red haired girl was dirty and her dress was torn.

"Claire? Claire?! Are you all right?"

Claire nodded. She was so relieved to see them both. She had been worried sick when Lottie had been dragged out of the courtroom and not seen since. Inner pictures of worry of her laying dead in an alley had been brought to Claire's mind. But now she was here, thank God. Claire felt so tired, almost exhausted, but she managed to get to her feet when Lottie pulled on her arms.

"Come on! You have to get up," Lottie spoke into her ear in a hushed voice. Jamie was busy explaining to the crown why it would be a bad idea for them to try and stop them from leaving. Still the crowd didn't seem completely convinced and as they began to draw threateningly near Geillis made the great sacrifice of confessing to being an evil witch. Claire saw in her eyes that the purpose of her confession was to draw attention from the three of them so they could escape.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Parting of the ways**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: Here is the second part of what I have been writing this past month. I've decided to wrap up this story here and start a sixth one next. The last sentence in this chapter should give you an idea what the next story will be about. Please send me your thoughts and comments. I really appreciate the ones I've already received from you. They help a lot. Thank you.**

* * *

They had escaped. They had been riding for hours: Lottie on Seoc and Claire and Jamie on Jamie's horse Donas. Finally Jamie said they could stop and take a break since the horses needed to rest. Lottie got out of the saddle and gently massaged her stiff bottom and thighs. They stopped by a stream in the woods and Jamie wetted rags in the running water and started to wash Claire's wounded back. She winced as he touched the pink welts on the creamy white skin on her back.

Lottie had trouble believing what had just happened. Had they really just escaped and left everything at castle Leoch behind? She hadn't even packed anything from her room there. Things had happened so fast. But then again, she had Seoc, and he was her most treasured possession anyway. She didn't need anything else from castle Leoch. The only unfinished business she regretted not taking care of before they escaped was punching Laoghaire in the nose. But that was a regret she would have to live with.

She watched as Jamie cared for Claire so tenderly. It struck her that she didn't even know where they were headed to. Perhaps just...away. Or maybe Jamie had a goal in mind. She just hoped they wouldn't have to double back and pass castle Leoch. She felt finished with that place now and she sucked in the free air of the lush forest environment. She liked this much better.

Lottie sat down on the log next to Claire and peered anxiously at her.

"Are you ok?"

She turned her head and managed a small smile Lottie's way.

"Yes. Thanks to you. Thank you for bringing him back to help."

Jamie leaned a hand against a tree trunk and hung his head as if he let some tension out for the first time since back at Cranesmuir.

"Lass, I need to talk to Claire," he said. "Would ye mind giving the horses some snacks and a rub while we talk?"

Lottie nodded and was about to leave and give them some space when Jamie started to speak:

"I know there are things that ye do not wish to tell me. But when ye do tell me something let it be the truth. I've often seen that scar on yer arm...and thought nothing of it. Until today when I saw that same scar on Geillis Duncan. She called it the devil's mark."

Lottie tried to bring herself to keep moving, but she couldn't. Jamie was onto the truth for the first time since she and Claire came through the stones at Craigh na Dune.

"Are ye...a witch?" he asked tentatively.

"Jamie," Claire started to respond. "I'm not a witch. But when you hear the truth maybe you'll think otherwise," she sniffled.

Claire and Lottie's eyes locked and they silently agreed. It was time. Lottie felt butterflies start to stir in her stomach. How would Jamie react to the news? What if he decided they were both out of their minds and turned them over to some authorities. Did asylums exist in this time, she wondered. She looked at the calm but slightly disturbed look on his face. No one had ever felt this constant in her life since her father passed away. No, Jamie would never react that way, she reasoned and felt herself relax a little.

"You should stay, Lottie," Claire said and tears began to form in her eyes. This time not just from the pain on her back but because of what she was about to do.

Jamie looked a bit confused but nodded that she could stay. Next he took a seat on Claire's other side.

Then Claire told him everything. About the Jacobites and their lost cause, the scar on her arm and what it meant healthwise to have such a scar and finally; about her being from the future. A worried wrinkle appeared between Jamie's eyebrows as he listened. When she finished he looked away. He processed the information he had just heard silently and Lottie could see Claire's desperation for a reaction of any sort. Finally he met her desperate gaze, and he smiled that smile of his.

"I believe you, Sassenach," were his words. Claire cried harder than before. But this time tears of happiness.

Lottie's heart raced so fast and she felt her face break out into a big grin. Finally she wouldn't have to hide anything about her identity from him anymore. She could be her entire self without having to worry about consequences if she should happen to trip.

Now Jamie's gaze turned to her. She had sat quietly the entire time and he probably thought that was unlike her.

"The two of ye showed up the same day. Ye're both sassenachs. Yer stories of where ye're from hasn't added up and ye both have unusual skills fer a lass here."

He stopped and wiped his face with his palm exasperatedly.

"Dinnae tell me ye're from the...future too?" he said speculatively with an index finger pointed at her. But he already knew the truth, she could see it in those blue eyes of his.

She nodded slowly with a crooked grin.

"Oh, Lord all mighty," Jamie whispered with a roll of his eyes.

"I haven't lied to you," Lottie insisted. "We agreed to tell the truth and I have ...ever since we agreed to, that is."

Jamie peered critically at her.

"Ye told me ye were from an orphanage, lass. Not from the future."

Lottie nodded.

"And that's the truth. I am from an orphanage. Only that orphanage lies in Inverness Scotland in the 20th century. Not here in this time. I came through the stones the same day as Claire. Probably followed somewhere between five and ten minutes behind her is our estimation. Only we didn't know each other in the 20th century. So, that part was true too. That we didn't know each other before, I mean."

She realized she was babbling and bit her tongue on purpose. Jamie looked to Claire for guidance and she nodded in confirmation. Then she spoke.

"It's true, Jamie. She's from the future too. And she's an orphan."

"But she speaks English…" he started.

"I understand Gaelic too, have you forgotten?" Lottie interjected.

Jamie had obviously not thought of that and he looked like the penny had now dropped.

"Right," he said. "So that's why ye only understand Gaelic but dinnae speak it much. Ye're English and have only lived in Scotland fer a time." he concluded.

Lottie made a pattern with her boot in the dirt in front of her. It always hurt to bring up her father.

"I was born in London and lived there with my father until he died 15 months ago. Then I was sent to the orphanage run by Mrs. Ham in Inverness."

Lottie's thoughts pulled her away from the present. She hadn't told Claire or Jamie everything about her past. She had kept certain things to herself for a reason. She could hardly stand the memories from that evening she had run away from the orphanage, less tell people she loved about them. But it was time to now. She wanted them to know everything about her and give them an honest chance to push her away now before they all found a new place to stay. She had already worked out that they probably weren't returning to Leoch. They were heading to a new home somewhere and before they got there she wanted to be honest with them both.

"Mrs. Ham?" Jamie asked with a quirked smile.

"A fat, spiteful evil bitch that ran the orphanage." Lottie answered with a discrete shudder, remembering her red eyes always peering at her from a distance and her yellow teeth leering at her when she made mistakes.

She glanced at Jame to gauge his reaction to her choice of language but he didn't seem to care at the moment. She could tell she had captured his interest. Lottie met Claire's inquisitive gaze.

"I know I haven't talked much about the orphanage," she admitted and Claire shook her head. "There is a reason." She took a deep breath. "I...I'm afraid. Afraid of what you'll think of me after I've told you."

She bit her upper lip and threw her red hair over her shoulder in nervousness.

"Go on, lass. It cannot be all that bad," Jamie encouraged softly and put a hand on her back.

And Lottie started to tell them. She told them everything she could think of about her background. Starting with being born in London in 1934, her mother dying in childbirth and her being raised by her father. The big red brick house they lived in surrounded by a leafy garden area and a fence separating it from the street outside. She told them about her father being in the military and his martial arts training as well as the way he had taught her how to use it. Jamie and Claire both listened attentively to her. Jamie seemed to think everything she told them made sense and he smiled in recognition from time to time. She told them about her father going off to the war and never returning.

"He died in combat?" Claire asked with sympathy in her voice.

Lottie nodded and felt tears sting her eyes badly.

"I remember the day they came to tell me. An officer came to our door and rang the doorbell. He had that look. I knew right away what happened."

Lottie heard her own voice crack and felt Jamie's comforting hand stroking the back of her head. Suddenly Claire's head shot up as realization hit her.

"1934? Did you say you were born in 1934?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Lottie whispered without meeting her eyes. She swallowed as realization hit her too. She had just been made.

Claire sighed and Jamie stared at her.

"What?" he asked confused with eyes darting between them.

Claire gave him a slightly patronizing look.

"That would make her only twelve years old, Jamie."

Lottie sucked on her lip. She had actually forgotten about that little detail.

"I was under the assumption you were fourteen years of age, young lady," he said grimly.

"I know. That was a...lie I suppose. I told you both I was fourteen so you wouldn't treat me like some little kid all the time. I wanted you to see that I'm able to do more things. Adult things."

She looked up and met two pairs of slightly exasperated eyes staring at her. This wasn't what she had actually been worried about telling them and she had been caught off guard with the truth about her age slipping out of her. She hadn't at all expected this discussion now. She gasped when Jamie suddenly stood up and pulled her to her feet by her upper arm.

"Jamie no…." Claire didn't have time to protest any further before he had already delivered a swat to Lottie's bottom with his big hand.

She yelped in surprise and felt her cheeks blossom. Jamie levelled a serious stare at her before letting her sit down again.

"Dinnae lie, lass. To me nor to Claire. If ye want to be treated like someone older than yer actual age then ye'll have to act like it. The truth is always best."

"Yes, Sir," she whispered.

"Well, back to what ye were saying," Jamie said, ignoring Claire's frown. "I'm real sorry fer yer loss, Lottie. It's never easy losing a parent. I ken that varra well. And you being so young…"

She nodded and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"I miss him. So much. Sometimes I think I'm forgetting what he looked like, you know?"

"We both know, Lottie," Claire said. "I miss my parents too, even though it was so long ago that they passed away. I have a hard time conjuring that perfect and detailed picture of them in my mind nowadays. But I always have them in my heart. They can never leave that place no matter how much time goes by. "

Lottie leaned against Claire's side and sighed heavily. It felt good to talk so freely about her past. But the worst part was still to come, she knew that.

"I'm guessing ye have something stuck inside you that ye're trying to get out, lass. It's time to get it out now," Jamie said determinedly to her and she took a deep breath.

"I...I ran away from the orphanage."

Silence followed.

"Yes, we know that, sweetheart," Claire said.

"That's not all. I...I ran away because I was accused of stealing money from the founder of the orphanage's wallet."

Claire quickly explained the word wallet to Jamie who nodded in understanding. They were going to have get used to explaining certain words that they used to him from now on.

"Go on," he said.

"Mr. Reid was even worse than Mrs. Ham. He used to hit us kids when we didn't behave the way he wanted us to. He slapped me more than once and some of the others got the cane from him every other week. I managed to stay out of his way enough to avoid that though. But one evening I walked past his study to get a bucket from the kitchen and just as I passed he came running out of the office and grabbed me by my neck. He yelled that I was a thief and that I had stolen money missing from his wallet. I tried to tell him it wasn't true but he wouldn't listen. He just dragged me inside his office by my hair and slammed the door shut behind us. He yelled and spat at me and ordered me to hand over his money. I couldn't though, because I didn't have it. Then he sent me flying backwards into a shelf. I hit my head and everything spun and I thought he would let me go after seeing that I was hurt. But he didn't. He came at me again and pulled me up and hit me again. I yelled but his office was in a remote part of the big house and no one heard. Or maybe they just didn't care enough to come. Next he pushed me into the side of his big desk and pulled his arm back like he was going to backhand me. I got scared and the training with papa just kicked in. I ducked and hit him in the ribs, hard. He stumbled back in shock and stared at me like he couldn't believe what I had just done. Then he grabbed a statue on his desk and swung it at me. I ducked again and I kicked him in the back. He crashed into the shelf and collapsed."

Lottie stared at the grass the whole time that she talked, carefully avoiding looking at the two adults in her life.

"He didn't move and there was blood in his hair."

Jamie cleared his throat.

"Ye ran away after that?"

Lottie nodded, still with her eyes fastened to the ground below her.

"And ye feel shame?"

"Not from running away but from killing him. Or I think I killed him, but I'm not sure. He looked dead…."

Jamie grasped her jaw gently and directed her head so she looked into his blue gaze.

"Good for ye'd better not be ashamed of leaving that place, lass. It was definitely the right thing to do. Asked fer killing the man, I hardly think ye did. I cannae be 100 percent sure of course, but I do ken it is indeed possible to be knocked unconscious. And I believe that's what happened. But even if ye did kill the man, I don't blame you fer it. He could have killed you and ye had every right to defend yerself, lass."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lottie," Claire filled in softly. "I would have done the same thing. Apart from kicking him in the back of course, because I don't think I would be able to get my foot that high up in the air."

Lottie realized she had been holding her breath almost the entire time and now that she felt like the tension was relieved she exhaled. She looked from side to side, from Jamie to Claire, appraising their expressions. They honestly seemed like they didn't think less of her than didn't see her as a murderer like she had thought they would.

"Where did you go when you ran away?" Claire asked curiously. "The orphanage can't have been that close to Craigh na dune."

Lottie shook her head no.

"The orphanage was at the edge of Inverness. North of the city centre. After our fight I ran outside and headed away from the city. I found an old barn and spent the night there in the hay and the next morning I walked the country road into the woods."

She told them how she had figured that Mrs. Ham had called the police by then and told them to arrest her for murder, or at the very least assault and theft. Not wanting to be caught and thrown in prison, or worse, being brought back to the orphanage to face the consequences there, Lottie had kept heading away from the city. Finally she had heard a car approach on the road behind her. Looking back over her shoulder she had met the horrifying sight of a plump woman in her fifties sitting in the passenger seat of a black Rover 10 driven by a police man. The anger on Mrs. Ham's features had been apparent and Lottie fled up a hill in panic with her and the policeman in pursuit.

"Just as I reached the crest of the hill I heard two sounds. One was the sound of the police whistle behind me, and the other was a much stranger one. It was the sound of a thousand bees buzzing around me. And I felt dizzy. I saw the stone circle but didn't think much of it at the time, and I continued into its center. My legs were wobbly and I was terrified and as I tried to run straight through the stone circle I headed towards a large cleft stone and I think I accidentally bumped into it. Suddenly…"

"You found yourself floating and spinning weightlessly and woke up here," Claire filled in with recognition.

"Yes. And the rest you know," Lottie said. "I stumbled upon those two ass...I mean red coat men and Jamie saved me from them. And got injured in the process," she added sadly.

"Aye, but that's of little importance now, lass."

Jamie was quiet and reflective for a while. He got to his feet and leaned his back against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I...I never want to go back there," Lottie said looking at them both. "I have nothing to return to. I want to stay here with you."

"Don't you have more family back home?" Claire asked.

Lottie shook her head.

"None that matter."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Jamie asked.

"I have an older sister," Lottie said with a sigh. "She's my half sister. On papa's side. She was offered to be my guardian after he died and she accepted. She was trusted with our inheritance from papa because she's an adult." she looked down. "That's why I travelled to Scotland after papa died. Because Scotland's Anna's home. But when I got there she said she didn't want me to live with her and had me sent to the orphanage instead. I was forced to go and no one asked any questions. I won't go back and risk ending up in that place again."

Tears rolled down her cheeks again at the thought of returning through the stones and to the orphanage. Jamie stepped over to her and grabbed her. He held her close for a while while she sobbed. All tension and all fear she had felt throughout the day were let out into his chest. She didn't have the strength to try and hold them back.

"Shh, bithidh e glé cheart, lass," he said soothingly. "Ye belong with us now. No matter where ye originally come from. I just needed all information to be out. No more secrets, aye?"

She shook her head. It was of course difficult to tell them everything about herself and her twelve years of living in one hour, but she had done a pretty good job of covering the most important stuff. Her secrets were out and it felt good to come clean. She sniffled.

"Are you going to whip me for not following your orders earlier today?" she asked with an involuntary hiccup.

Jamie pushed her back and looked at her. He then looked at Claire who gave him a dismissive glare.

"No, lass. I did after all tell you to look after Claire before I left and thank God ye followed that order."

Lottie blinked and breathed out. She had been prepared to take a thrashing for deciding to disobey Jamie earlier and go with him but she had to admit that it felt really good to not receive one. Especially considering the horseback riding they had in front of them.

"But the next time ye decide to go against what I tell ye you probably won't have saved Claire's wife at the same time…" he let his voice trail off in warning.

"Yes, sir," she said and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. She looked around them. The birds were chirping in the tall trees and a sense of serenity came over her. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

Jamie and Claire's eyes locked and Jamie grinned.

"Let's go home to Lallybroch," he said.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: Here ends the fifth story about Lottie. Please send me some words, or even sentences if you like, about what you thought about this chapter. You now know a lot more about Lotties past and I hope it was interesting information.**


End file.
